Small Bump
by unsignedletters
Summary: Songfic to 'Small Bump' by Ed Sheeran. Read and Review please!


_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters and the song belongs to Ed Sheeran. I own nothing, sadly. :'(**_

_**Let me know what you think and enjoy!**_

* * *

_You're just a small bump unborn in four months you're brought to life_

_You might be left with my hair but you'll have your mother's eyes_

"Who do you think it will look like?"

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? I'd love to have a boy."

"Granger, I honestly could care less so go tell someone who cares," I scoffed, "go rant to the Weaselette and Potter or something."

"Fine then, I don't even get why you wanted to be involved in the first place Malfoy if you don't even care."

Smirking I replied, "Well Granger, what can I say. I was raised to be a gentleman."

_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can _

_But for now you're a scan of my unmade plans _

_A small bump in four months you brought to life_

We sat silently next to one another in the waiting room, our arms slightly touching. She turned to look at me and I suddenly felt uncomfortable with our close proximity to each other.

"Why did you have to drag me to this appointment with you, Granger?"

"I thought you might want to know if it's a boy or girl," she said, "plus they'll give us pictures to take home today."

I sighed, "How many times do I have to remind you that I don't care. I don't want to know what the gender is, so let it be a surprise I guess."

_And I'll whisper quietly and give you nothing but truth _

_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

"Malfoy, can't you just pretend to care, or at least act mildly interested," she hissed at me as the doctor left the room

"Well, what would you like me to do Granger? There's nothing very interesting about sitting in a doctor's office."

"Look at the screen or something, I don't know. Just stop staring off into space; you look like a bloody fool."

I scoffed; turning my attention to the small screen positioned in front of my chair I studied the small blob that was slightly moving in the center of it.

Then it hit me. It was our blob, we had created it together and I was just now beginning to see it for what it was. It was mine and I was in awe. The blob on the screen had planted a seed in my heart and it was already growing larger and larger.

_You are my one and only _

_And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb _

_And hold me tight You are my one and only _

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb _

_And hold me tight And you'll be alright_

"Hey Granger," I yelled, "Can you come in here for a second?"

"Yeah what do you wa-"she stopped talking, looked around the room and slowly made her way over to where I was standing next to the white crib.

I looked at her expectantly, "Do you like it?"

I didn't expect for her to throw herself onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck, "I love it, Malfoy." She tightened her hold on me and I hesitantly moved my arms to wrap around her waist. We stood there in the middle of the room locked in each other's embrace, neither of us planning on moving for quite some time.

It was almost as if we had made a silent promise to one another then, we would make it work. We would make it work for our little blob.

_You're just a small bump, I know you'll grow into your skin _

_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin _

_Fingernails the size of a half grain of rice _

_And eyelids closed to be soon open wide _

_A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes_

I settled down into the bed next to her and listened to her breathe lightly in her sleep, it eventually lulled me into a deep sleep where I dreamt about the three of us; Granger, me, our blob. I hope our blob has Granger's smile, it's perfect, and everything about her is perfect.

_And I'll hold you tightly and tell you nothing but truth _

_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

I awoke with a start just a couple hours later and turned to find Granger sleeping soundly. Her hair was cascaded across her pillow and she had a ghost of a smile on her lips, which brought a smile to my own face. I relaxed back down onto the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me, and placing one of my hands on her stomach where I could feel something kicking lightly against it.

"Go back to sleep little blob," I whispered, lightly rubbing my hand across Granger's stomach, "Goodnight," I closed my eyes and gradually went back to sleep after whispering, "I love you."

_You are my one and only  
_

_And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb  
_

_And hold me tight  
_

_You are my one and only  
_

_And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb  
_

_And hold me tight  
_

_And you'll be alright_

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked her walking into the kitchen

"No, not really, "she stood with her back to me, "just trying to get supper done. Are you hungry?"

"Extremely," I chuckled, "What's on the menu tonight?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs," she replied turning off the burner, "Is that okay?"

"Of course, anything you cook is okay," I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "You're a great cook."

She sighed and leaned back in my arms, "Thank you."

She turned and smiled before reaching on her tiptoes and kissing me on the cheek. I helped her get out the plates, forks, and spoons and we settled down at the table for dinner, both of us grinning all the while.

_Then you can lie with me, with your tiny feet  
_

_When you're half asleep I'll leave you be  
_

_Right in front of me, for a couple weeks  
_

_So I can keep you safe_

"Hey Malfoy, look what I got today," she laughed

I set down The Daily Prophet to see her with a huge grin on her face, and in her hands were two stuffed animals; a lion and a snake.

"They're perfect aren't they," she smiled, "I figured I should get both instead of just one just because."

"Yes, they're nice," I smiled back at her, "Why don't you go put them inside the crib?"

"Alright," she laughed, "I will."

I listened to her footsteps going down the hall and sighed. In five more months I would be a father. Then I frown, wondering if I'll be a good or a bad father and hoping I'm nothing like my own.

_'Cos you are my one and only  
_

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb  
_

_And hold me tight  
_

_You are my one and only  
_

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb  
_

_And hold me tight  
_

_And you'll be alright_

I arrived home from work later than usual, at about seven o'clock. Our department meeting had run a little late and then I had to stop and get dinner for Granger and I. I apparated outside the front door and pulled out my key, unlocking the door.

"Granger," I called, walking inside and shutting the door behind me, "Granger," I called again, still no answer

I was beginning to get worried when I heard something coming from the kitchen, and sure enough I found her. Sitting on the floor and sobbing, with her hands holding her stomach. I rushed over to her side and knelt down to find blood on the floor under her. I needed to get her to St. Mungos. I put arms underneath her legs, picked her up carrying her into the fireplace with some floo powder in my hand, and called out, "St. Mungos!"

We arrived in the St. Mungos waiting room where three nurses quickly made their way over to me and removed Hermione from my arms. They levitated her down the hall into a room and shut the door behind them, leaving me to collapse into a chair with my face in my hands.

Six hours later I was called into the room by a nurse. I hesitantly stood up and made my way slowly down the hall and opened the door to her room. Nobody had to tell me, she had told me with her eyes. She wasn't crying although her eyes look red and puffy and there was this blank look in her eyes that had told me what I needed to know. It couldn't possibly be true; I would refuse to believe it.

I was brought out of my daze by a small cough and I looked up to meet her eyes when she said, "It was a boy, Draco."

Those five words had confirmed what she had silently told me before and I had no choice but to believe it, my eyes became misty and I hid a small sob with a cough. My little blob was gone.

_'Cos you were just a small bump unborn for four months, then torn from life  
_

_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why._

* * *

_**Review please and let me know what you think! More songfics to come soon! :D**_


End file.
